I'm Sorry
by xxXAngel of InsanityXxx
Summary: Blaine overhears Kurt talking to Brittany about how much pain Blaine has put him through, but when he tries to apologize, Kurt doesn't want it. Set during BIOTA. Most Blaine POV with some Kurt POV
1. Chapter 1

Contrary to what he had told Blaine, he had nothing against bisexuals and did believe in them, but he was so angry with what had happened with Blaine, it all just… came out. He felt his heart shatter after being compared to Karofsky. After he confronted Rachel and she just blew him off, he could feel himself go numb. Was it true, did no one actually care about him?

'It sure feels like it,' he thought to himself, walking through the hallways.

Why Rachel anyway? He could have been fine with anyone but Rachel, Santana, even Brittany, but Rachel? The girl who always took everything away from him? The girl who was always the victim, always in the spotlight, she was the one who got the guy. After he finally thought they were becoming friends, she simply tossed him aside.

"With friends like her, who needs Karofsky?" he muttered bitterly to himself, angrily wiping a few stray tears away.

GLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEE

Throughout the day, Kurt had kept getting glares and heard little vicious whispers being directed at him under his breath. Somehow, Blaine, Wes, and David had managed to turn all the Warblers against him. At least it was better than McKinley. There, he would have given anything to have been ignored. At McKinley, he was beat up, tossed, pushed, and slushied, and at Dalton, people were polite, reserved, and nice, if not a bit cold. What he was experiencing now was somewhat a mixture of the two.

And he would have been absolutely fine with it, except for the fact that he craved conversation with someone, but everyone made it clear they wanted nothing to do with him if their looks were anything to go by.

Later that night, he opened the door to his dorm to see Brittany sitting there, smiling happily. "Dolphin!" she said ecstatically, throwing her arms around his neck.

"Boo? What are you doing here?" he asked as he was being pulled down to the bed by the cheerleader.

"I sensed you were sad," she said rather somberly, "Are you sad?"

"Oh, boo," he cried, hugging her tightly.

Blaine stood outside Kurt's door, about to go in there and give him a piece of his mind, when he heard soft weeping. "Oh Brittany, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to start crying," he could hear Kurt sniffle.

"It's okay, you have to cry when you're sad," another voice answered, probably Brittany.

"It's just… I know he didn't mean it, but it hurts so bad," he could hear him sob, each word piercing Blaine's heart, knowing it was him they were talking about.

"It's all my fault, I didn't mean what I said about bisexuality, I was just jealous," Blaine felt his heart stop at the word jealous. "and Rachel! It's not fair, she got all the solos, the guys, and you know what she told me when I confronted her? 'Who cares about you?' I thought she was my friend," he sobbed even harder. Blaine felt like smacking Rachel. He cared about Kurt, goddamnit! He realized that it hadn't seemed like it with the way he was treating Kurt.

"Maybe I am like Karofsky, I wasn't letting him be himself, but I was just so mad," Kurt sniffed.

"No," Brittany said firmly, "You didn't threaten to kill Blaine. You didn't force him to kiss you. You didn't harass him constantly."

Blaine felt his heart drop into his stomach. He didn't know Karofsky had threatened to kill Kurt, and he compared him to….Oh crap.

"Maybe I should just give up on him. I even told him how I felt and sent signals and hints, but he serenades a guy from Gap, tells me that he 'cares' about me too much to 'risk our friendship' , kisses Rachel, and you know what he told me?"

"What?" Brittany asked, sounding slightly angry.

"He told me I tried to hard when I tried out for a solo. I mean, I know it was over the top for a choir like this, but he made me sound like I was some attention hog desperate for the spotlight. I felt like I was going to throw up. I can't believe he hates so much that he would turn the Warblers against me. Maybe I should go back to McKinley, at least Karofsky was interested," he said, trying to make a joke but failed miserably as he let out another sob. 'No!' Blaine thought. Kurt couldn't go back to McKinley! He had to stay here…. With him. "I feel like he ignores my feelings on purpose because he knows I'm always going to be there for him. It makes me feel like I'm being used," he said, voice cracking.

"You know what you should do? Sing," Brittany said firmly, "Sing what you feel towards Blaine right now. Here, I have the perfect song."

After a bit of shuffling and clicking, Blaine heard the first few bars of Defying Gravity coming from the room. As Kurt sang, he could hear the pain in his voice, making it even more beautiful as he poured his heart into the song. As he hit the high F, Blaine thought he was going to explode from the guilt and shame. Had he really tried to bring Kurt down?

Suddenly, Brittany seemed to be voicing his exact thoughts. "You are perfect Kurt. You don't need to change yourself for him just because he says there's something wrong, because he's stupid for thinking it's a flaw. It makes you beautiful, and if he can't see that, then you need to find yourself another man. You're always so self-conscious and worrying about these things, but that's just who you are."

He was self-conscious? Blaine had always thought Kurt was always confident and happy. He suddenly felt guilty for all those times he had laughed at Kurt for being so outgoing and expressive. He didn't think it hurt Kurt so much. He never felt so guilty in his entire life.

GLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEE

"It seems Kurt has quit the Warblers," Wes announced, shocking Blaine. Kurt had quit? Of course, no wonder. With the way they had been treating him, it was no wonder he had quit, but it was still a shock.

He managed to corner the boy in the hallway people rarely took. Kurt had taken up to walking there to avoid everyone. "Kurt, I need to talk to you," he said firmly, slightly worried by the way he looked so tired and sad.

"No, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said all those things to you. I was angry and I didn't mean it, but maybe it's better if we leave things just the way they are now." He turned and started to walk away, but Blaine got angry.

"No, I don't want it to be like this! I need to be friends with you again Kurt. Please, I just want it to go back to the way things were before," he pleaded, gripping his hands tightly.

Kurt sighed, smiling a bit, but it looked painful. "I-I can't be friends with you Blaine. I hope you can understand why, but I think it's for the better," he said, looking close to tears, but swallowed, "You know, you're not the only one who makes up stuff in their head, and it's been that way for me. I know you don't feel the same, what with Jeremiah and Rachel, and I think I need some time to get over you. Maybe then we can be friends again."

Blaine felt his throat constrict painfully as tears pricked at his eyes on the heartbreak on Kurt's face. He had made this beautiful person in front of him feel miserable and horrible because he thought Kurt was being selfish, but he was the selfish one. He thought Kurt would never leave him and now it was happening.

Kurt was the one who was always there for him, comforting him with Jeremiah, even encouraging him to go for it even though he wanted him. And he had took advantage of it and crushed his heart over and over with everything he had done. That's when it hit him. He didn't want to be just friends. He wanted so much more, and he had ruined his chance over and over.

"Goodbye Blaine," he said quietly before walking away.

By the time he realized Kurt was gone, it was too late.

GLEEGLEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEE

"Kurt liked you?" Wes asked in disbelief. Despite what you may think, Kurt actually was good at hiding his feelings from everyone else, well except for Blaine, who was completely oblivious to his feelings. "And you had to go and be a jerk and make us treat him like jerks too!" David yelled, throwing his hands up in the air.

"You mean he didn't really believe all those things that he told you about bisexuality?" Thad said, who was bisexual himself.

"My God, Blaine, you even compared him to some guy who threatened to, oh, what was it? Oh yeah, KILL HIM!" Jeff yelled, exasperated, looking ready to tear his blonde hair out.

"We have to apologize to him! We even got him to quit the Warblers," Flint moaned in regret.

Okay, maybe confessing to the Warblers wasn't the best idea, but he needed them if he was going to pull off the apology he had planned out. "I know Flint, that's why I need you guys to help me with this….."

GLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEE

Kurt sat in the courtyard, enjoying the fresh air, when he heard the familiar sound of the Warblers harmonizing. He was actually quite happy that he quit. Glee club to him was a place you could be yourself, but with the Warblers, it seemed he had to work even harder to repress his most basic instincts. He closed his eyes, enjoying the music in and the breeze until he heard a familiar voice not very far away. He opened his eyes to see Blaine. Singing. To him.

"_I know I was wrong for treating you the way I didI have so much on my mind I didn't know where you fit inAnd if I could do it all over again I'll never treat you that way"_

He jumped onto the fountain the same way he always jumped onto the furniture during practices, something Kurt used to find adorable, but now, it seemed over the top and gaudy.

"_I apologize for the pain that I caused and I just wanna say I'm sorry for treating you the way I did When I close my eyes I think of how it used to be _

_That's when I realized just how much you mean to me A second chance is all that I needTo change what's wrong and make it right"_

Kurt frowned. What was he trying to say? That he wanted to be friends again? That wasn't something he needed, and Blaine knew it too. He picked up his bag and started to walk away until Blaine grabbed his hands, looking straight into his eyes as he continued singing.

"_A fool I was to let you slip away when I know I need you in my life And I know every time every time I treated you unkind You still gave your best to me I'll do anything to get you back in to my life I need to hold you again kiss you again, make love to you and I'll do it again"_

Blaine kneeled down, clasping his hands in front of him, his eyes pleading for Kurt to understand. Kurt's eyes widened at the last verse. Did he want the same thing Kurt wanted? His breath became shallow as Blaine leaned forward, barely touching his lips as he practically whispered that last words of the song.

"_Listen to me I'm down on my knees, can we start over again"_

Right before they could kissed, Kurt suddenly realized what was happening and pushed him away. "I-I'm sorry Blaine… I just… can't do this," he said, running away, ignoring Blaine calling his name behind him.

GLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEE

Kurt laid on his bed, staring at the ceiling deep in thought. He heard the door open and looked up to see…. Jeff? "What are you doing here?" Jeff stepped into the room, sitting on the bed next to Kurt, who sat up.

"Why didn't you get together with him?" Jeff asked, surprising Kurt slightly, but he answered anyway. "It seemed like everything I did to get with him was about changing myself, and my friend Brittany helped me realize that it wasn't the right thing to do."

Suddenly, Jeff leaned his face towards Kurt's, placing his arms on each side of his slender hips. "Jeff?" Kurt whispered, wondering what the other teen was planning to do.

"You wouldn't have to change yourself for me," he whispered, lifting his eyes from Kurt's lips to meet his glasz ones. Their noses were touching, Kurt's hair brushing against Jeff's forehead, "Can I?" he asked softly, glancing down to Kurt's lips, but before he could say anything, the blonde boy's lips were against his, the kiss rough and needy, but unlike Karofsky's kiss, he responded, moving his lips tentatively against Jeff's.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that," he said, barely lifting his lips from Kurt's before crashing them back again. The boys heard a gasp from the door and turned to see Blaine gaping at the pair, eyes taking in the sight.

His eyes narrowed, lunging towards Jeff. "_Get off of him_!" he growled, tackling him to the floor, blinded with rage and jealousy. Kurt was _his_, not this bottle blonde that wasn't worthy of his precious angel.

"Blaine, stop!" Kurt cried, pulling the shorter boy off of Jeff, but he turned on him.

"How could you, Kurt?" he asked, voice filled with pain and betrayal, "I love you. I need you. Not him. Me," he pleaded, gripping Kurt's shoulders, trying to get him to understand that Kurt was his.

"Hey, he made his choice," Jeff said, pulling Blaine off of him.

"YOU DON'T DESERVE HIM!" he yelled, poking Jeff in the chest.

"And you do?" Jeff and Blaine turned to Kurt, who was now turning red with anger.

"I gave you a thousand chances, sent you a thousand signals, but you tossed me aside for a Gap employee and my rival who happened to be a girl! You don't have any idea of how much pain you caused me. You turned everyone who ever talked to me against me just because we got into a fight!"

"That was a mistake!"

"You made a lot of mistakes, _Blaine_." Blaine reeled back at how vehemently Kurt spat out his name, "and this time, I'm sorry isn't going to make me come running back into your arms."

Blaine took another look at the pair before storming out, but not before looking Kurt straight in the eye and saying, "I need you Kurt. And I will get you."

Jeff simply glared at the boy as he pulled Kurt into his arms. _Mine_ was what his eyes told Blaine. 'No, mine,' Blaine thought fiercely as he slammed the door shut.

GLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEE

"Kurt, I wanted to apologize for-"

"Kurt, I'm so sorry I-"

"Here, you can have my cookie-"

"I can't believe you didn't even say anything!"

"Do you want my socks?"

Kurt had been bombarded with apologies from the Warblers all day for their actions. He accepted each one of them with a reassuring smile and a firm pat on the shoulder. "Kurt." The pale boy froze at the sound of the familiar voice and turned around, seeing Blaine there, watching him with an intense gaze.

"Hey Blaine," he said softly, hating how his heart raced at the possessiveness in his eyes. He still wasn't over the soloist, but now he realized that Blaine wasn't right for him, and it lessened the pain a bit.

"I love you." Kurt forgot how to breath when he heard those three words fell from Blaine's lips. "I love you," he repeated, taking a step towards the boy, who was frozen in his spot, not making a move to leave.

"Say something," he whispered, lightly brushing his hand against the soft pale cheek, causing Kurt's breath to hitch. He took a step back, taking in a deep breath. "I used to love you." Blaine flinched at the use of past tense. Pain filled him at the conflict in Kurt's eyes that didn't belong there. Why couldn't he see that he belonged with him?

"You still do. I can see it," he said fiercely, wanting so much for his words to be true.

"I'm with Jeff now," he said, but Blaine detected the uncertainty in his voice. "It doesn't change the fact that you should be with me," he shot back.

"Goodbye Blaine."

"You're. Not. Walking. Away. From. Me. Again!" he growled, pinning him against the wall.

Kurt pushed him back, poking him forcefully. "Stop this! You're not getting anywhere with this, Blaine. Do you want to know the truth, Blaine? Yes, I still love you, but this, th-this _thing_ between us isn't going to work! We aren't compatible with each other. If we were, then we would already be together by now."

"We could be if you just accepted this!" he said, throwing his hands in the air, "Love isn't perfect Kurt, you don't just meet someone and just jump into a committed relationship right off the bat!"

"You think I don't know that? I tried to be friends with you, Blaine, and all that got me was just a lot of heartache over a guy who I have to change to please, and I don't deserve that. We just aren't meant to be." Blaine swallowed, remembering Brittany's words, knowing how true they were, but he was determined to see Kurt that they could be together.

"You don't have to change anything about yourself. I love every single thing about you, and I'm sorry if I made you ever think otherwise. I love the way you're so outgoing, I love the way you dress, I love the way you're face lights up when you talk or do something you love, I love the way you sing, I love…. I love you, Kurt," he said, his voice cracking slightly when he said his name, tears pricking at his eyes.

"I'm sorry," was the only thing Kurt could say, "I'm sorry."

GLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEE

"He what!" Jeff shrieked, causing Kurt to wince, "What did you say?"

"I told him that I didn't love him anymore, but he didn't believe me," Kurt replied, sighing as he brought his knees up to his chest, "I don't blame him. I didn't believe me either," he sniffed, wiping away a stray tear, "Crap, I guess I'm not over him," he let out a soft sob, gripping his knees tighter, "You can leave if you want, you don't deserve this."

Instead of leaving, Jeff wrapped his arms around the smaller boy and stroked his hair comfortingly. "No, I'm not giving up on you," he said firmly.

"Why?" Kurt asked, tilting his head slightly to look up at the blonde haired boy.

"Because I love you too," Jeff confessed, pressing his lips lightly to Kurt's and pulling back, "I've been in love with you ever since I saw you sing. You're voice was so beautiful and pure, and when you didn't get a solo and you looked so sad, I just wanted to hold you and tell you everything would be okay. I felt like punching Blaine in the face when he told you not to try so hard. I want to help you get over him, because I love you, so, so, much, that it hurts, and I'm rambling now and I-"

"Jeff," Kurt breathed, leaning up to kiss him, Jeff eagerly complying, "I don't love you yet, but I wouldn't count yourself out."

Jeff simply kissed him harder.

GLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEE

Blaine growled under his breath as he saw Kurt and Jeff sitting together, laughing and talking. That used to be him, he realized sadly, and he messed that up. "You sure screwed that up," Wes said, voicing his exact thoughts as he slid into the seat across from Blaine, followed by David, who watched the pair with interest.

"He looks so…happy," David remarked. It was true. Whenever Kurt was around the trio, he was always smiling, but it seemed fake and reserved, as if he was afraid to displease the boys, but around Jeff, he looked so carefree. "Wow, he was never like that with us," Wes said, looking a little…jealous?

"Whoa," David said as Jeff pulled Kurt into a passionate kiss, drawing loud applause and cat-calls. The pair pulled apart, Jeff with a large goofy grin and Kurt blushing, a red hue covering his cheeks. Nick clapped the pair on the back, laughing as he did so.

"Is he doing what I think he's doing?" Wes asked, watching Jeff jump on the table as the surrounding Warblers started to harmonize to a familiar song.

"Oh, I think he is," David said. Jeff was about to serenade Kurt, whose eyes were wide.

"_Where Did You Come From Baby_," he sang bringing Kurt up on the table and staring straight into his eyes, "_And Ooh Won't You Take Me There, Right Away Won't You Baby_."

"_Tendoroni You've Got To BeSpark My NatureSugar Fly With MeDon't You Know NowIs The Perfect TimeWe Can Make It RightHit The City LightsThen Tonight Ease The Loving PainLet Me Take You To The Max_""_I Want To Love You_," he pointed to Kurt as he put his hand on his chest.

"**P.Y.T**." the Warblers echoed behind him."_Pretty Young Thing, You Need Some Loving!" _he twirled Kurt around_._

"**T.L.C**_.""Tender Loving Care, and I'll Take You There_," Kurt laughed, his eyes sparkling in a way that made Blaine's heart clench.

"_I Want To Love You!" _

"**P.Y.T**_.""Pretty Young Thing, You Need Some Loving!" _

"**T.L.C**_.""Tender Loving Care, I'll Shake You There!_""_Anywhere You Wanna Go_!" the Warblers sang as Jeff pointed to Kurt, who started dancing with the music, shocking everyone with how well he did.

"Did you know Kurt could dance?" Wes asked to Blaine, who could only stutter uselessly as he watched Kurt's hips sway, along with most of the cafeteria."_Nothing Can Stop This BurningDesire To Be With YouGotta Get To You BabyWon't You Come, It's EmergencyCool My Fire YearningHoney, Come Set Me FreeDon't You Know Now Is The Perfect TimeWe Can Dim The LightsJust To Make It RightIn The NightHit The Loving SpotI'll Give You All That I've Go_t!""_Breakdown, Pretty Young Things, Repeat After Me! I Said Na Na Na_," Jeff gestured to the cafeteria, who complied.

"**Na Na Na**!" they all echoed back.

"_Na Na Na Na_!"

"**Na Na Na Na**!"

"_Na Na Na_!"

"**Na Na Na**!"

"_I Want To Love You_!"

"**P.Y.T**.""_Pretty Young Thing, You Need Some Loving_"

"**T.L.C**.""_Tender Loving Care, And I'll Take You There_""_I Want To Love You_"

"**P.Y.T."**"_Pretty Young Thing, You Need Some Loving_"

"**T.L.C."**

"_I want to love you_," he let held the last note as he pulled Kurt towards him by the collar and looked deep into the boy's beautiful glasz eyes.

"Oh, and he just did," David said as Blaine gritted his teeth, eyes flashing dangerously.

GLEEGLEEGLEELGLEEGLEEGLEE

Blaine walked into Kurt's room, half-expecting Jeff to be there with his shirt off, so when all he saw was Kurt reading, he let out a sigh of relief. "Kurt I need to talk to you."

Kurt looked up and put his book down. "So talk," he said, crossing his arms. Blaine sighed, knowing that this wasn't going to be easy. He sat down on the bed next to Kurt, who tensed slightly. "Why him? We both love each other, don't even try to deny it, I could be so much better for you," he pleaded, but Kurt let out an exasperated breath.

"That's the point Blaine. You think you're better for me, but you have no idea of how you made me feel! I tried to change myself for you, but you just kept going after other people! I just can't do this anymore!"

"So that's it? You're just going to throw away everything we ever had without even giving this, giving _us_ a chance?"

"You hurt me so much Blaine. Do you know how I felt when you went after _Rachel? _After I told you how I felt about you? I can't be with someone who takes me for granted!"

Blaine launched himself at Kurt, crashing their lips together. It was….amazing. Fire coursed throughout his entire body, heat everywhere that was touching Kurt. He pulled away, his breathing heavy. "Tell me now. Look me in the eyes and tell me you didn't feel anything!" he demanded, triumphant when Kurt didn't say anything, his eyes simply wide as he touched his fingers gently to his lips.

Suddenly, Blaine realized what he had done. He forced a kiss on Kurt. As the realization hit him, he felt himself being pushed off of Kurt, tears building up in the eyes he loved so much. "Oh my god, Kurt, I'm so sorry-"

"Go away!" he yelled, pushing Blaine away from him, "I never thought that you would do that to me," he whispered mostly to himself than Blaine.

"Just answer me one thing," Blaine said, gently cupping Kurt's chin so they were facing each other, "Did you feel anything? At all?"

Kurt looked almost pained at the question. He closed his eyes and sighed, pulling his face away from Blaine. "Yes, I did. But I can't do this Blaine, I'm sorry."

"Why is it when I always try to confront you, it's always 'I'm sorry' ?" Blaine demanded, "What are you sorry for?"

"Sorry that you ruined things so many times that it hurts to even look at you."

Blaine flinched at Kurt's harsh words. "Just leave Blaine."

"No. I need you Kurt, and you need me," he said, taking Kurt's hands into his own, refusing to let go when he tried to pull away.

"No, I need someone who's good for me, and you're not," Kurt countered.

"I am, why can't you see that!" Blaine cried.

"Because there's nothing to see!"

"I love you, you love me, we love each other, and we're not together. You don't see anything wrong with that?"

"You know there are more factors than just that, Blaine."

"I love you!"

"And I love you too!" Kurt gasped as those words escaped his mouth, both boy staring wide-eyed at each other. "Kurt," he said softly before gently pushing Kurt down onto the bed and kissing him softly, feeling Kurt kiss him back, tears falling from his face. "Don't do this to me anymore. To _us_. Just… let it happen."

"You broke my heart," Kurt sobbed.

"And now I want to put it back together."

Kurt looks up at him with his breath-taking tear stained eyes, and says in his angelic voice. "Please?"

It doesn't take more than a second for Blaine to crash their lips together, savoring every moment he has with his angel.


	2. Chapter 2

Blaine woke up the next morning, his mood immediately darkening when the memories from last night came back to him at full force, each detail fresh in his mind.

FLASHBACK

"I-I can't do this," Kurt said, pushing Blaine off of him before scrambling off the bed in a hurry. Blaine grabbed his wrist and pulled him back down, trapping the countertenor underneath him. Instead of the anger Kurt expected, it was sadness the hazel eyes held. "Please, just…let me pretend, for just one night," he pleaded.

Kurt bit his lip, immediately releasing it when he saw Blaine's eyes flicker down to his lips. "No, I can't do that to Jeff. I'm sorry, just please….go," he said softly, not looking at Blaine as the soloist gave him one last pleading look before leaving the room, tears threatening to fall.

FLASHBACK END

He got dressed and gelled his hair, the routine robotic and tiring. As he walked to class, he saw Kurt talking to Jeff, tears sliding down his face as Jeff's expression changed from shock, to anger, then alarm as he wrapped the

smaller boy into a warm embrace, whispering things into his ear. It should have been him. It could have been him. But it wasn't him.

He found himself storming over to the pair and before he could think, Jeff's fest shot out and punched him in the face.

"He's _**mine**_," Jeff hissed as he glared daggers at Blaine. The expression 'If looks could kill' ran through his head for a moment.

"Wait, Jeff, stop!" Kurt cried, pulling Jeff's arm down before he could throw another punch. The blonde boy looked at Kurt, the terror in his eyes softening the anger inside of him. He sighed, tossing Blaine another glare before walking away, taking Kurt with him.

"I still love you," he called, watching the way Kurt glanced at him for a moment before he continued walking, "Kurt," he called again, a little louder. He didn't look back that time. "Kurt!" he yelled, tears blurring his vision and heart clenching painfully as the pair continued to walk, ignoring his cries.

"You want to run to him," Jeff said quietly, wiping the tears from Kurt's face, who was doing everything he could not to run into Blaine's arms. He nodded, clutching Jeff's arm tightly, refusing to let go. "Don't let me," Kurt whispered, feeling Jeff's arms wrap around him tightly.

"And let you get away from me?" Jeff whispered back, brushing Kurt's bangs out of his eyes, "Not a chance."


End file.
